1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to the field of cooking grills and cooking stands. More specifically, the present invention is a portable cooking grill that can be compactly stored, easily transported to a picnic or campground, and quickly assembled for use.
2. Prior Art.
A wide variety of portable cooking grills or cooking stands are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,825 (Robertson) and 3,344,780 (Anderson), which appear to be the closest prior art references, disclose portable cooking stands where the cooking surface is supported from a number of vertical posts. Anderson also shows that the height of the cooking surface is adjustably determined by means of a number of horizontal ribs spaced along the length of the vertical posts. However, the Anderson device is inherently unstable due to the lack of a stable base, and lack of means to control undesired rotation of the grill around the vertical post. The Robertson device, on the other hand, appears to be more stable, but is needlessly complex. The numerous retaining bars used to adjust the height of the cooking surface add weight and bulk, and would tend to make the device top-heavy. The hinge mechanism shown in FIG. 5 used by Robertson to fold up the base of the device is an unnecessary complexity that is subject to corrosion and failure due to close proximity to the fire. None of the prior art references teach or suggest the particular combination of features incorporated into the present invention, such as the vertical posts attached by sockets to the base, and the grill rods and braces used to adjust and stabilize the grill with respect to the vertical posts.